Love and War
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Kit Kittredge didn't like the idea of turning her home into a boarding house, or the Depression; but now that her brother and fiance are both in Europe during WWII she wished she could get back to the Depression, or at least let them come home.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They all belong to their rightful owners at American Girl._

Kit Kittredge was cleaning her bedroom when she came across an old photo of herself, Charlie and Will. She gazed at it sadly for a moment, and sighed.

"When I said I wanted the Depression to end didn't mean I wanted World War II to start." Kit thought to herself.

There were footsteps in the hallway, and her Aunt Millie appeared at the doorway

"Margaret-Mildred. It's almost time for lunch." She announced. "Margaret sent me up here to get you."

"Oh, yes." Kit forced a smile. "I'll be downstairs in a minute, Aunt Millie."

"Okay." Aunt Millie said and left the room.

Once Kit had finished straightening her room, she took a fleating glance at herself in the mirror, ensuring that she was looking completely and utterly respectable.

She met her Mother on the stairs.

"Oh darling," Her Mother said. "I was coming up to tell you, a letter has arrived from Charlie."

Kit took the heavy envalope from her Mother's outstretched hand. "Shall I open it?" She questioned. "Or shall we wait for Dad?"

"I don't see why you can't open it now." Her Mother smiled. "Do read it out loud, though."

Kit looked up, giving her Mother an excited smile. "Okay."

Her Mother smiled back at her for a moment. "Go on, read it."

"Oh!" Kit laughed at her foolishness, and fumbled awkwardly with the envelope, trying to tear it open. Once she had done so, she discarded the outter skin, reaching for the letter within. "Dear Mother, Dad, Kit and Aunt Millie," Kit began, "I have already gone through basic training, as soon as I had completed that, I was sent over to Europe. I was in England last week and I imagine that before the bombing began that it was quite a beautiful place. Occasionally I see glimmers of the gallant country this was before this war began - I do worry that the war will manage to destroy it completely. I can't say I've got a lot of time to write, so I have to go now, I love all of you, and I shall write as soon as possible, your loving son, brother and nephew, Charlie."

"He seems to have grown rather passionate about England," Mrs. Kittredge commented.

Kit laughed, and put the letter down by the entrance table. "I suppose you're right."

Kit noticed that they had received not one, but two letters. Next to the discarded remains of Charlie's envelope lay yet another letter. Goodness, they were popular today. She peered at it, wondering who it could be from, her heart leapt happily when she saw her own name written very clearly in Will's familiar hand.

Her Mother saw where Kit was looking. "Oh yes, that also came addressed to you. I was so excited to show you Charlie's letter that I fear I forgot to tell you about it."

"That's alright, Mother: it is good to know that Charlie is safe." Kit picked the other letter - Will's letter hesitantly. "Would it be a bother if I absented myself for just a moment to read it?"

"Only to read it," Her Mother allowed. "If you begin to write a reply, I won't be heating your lunch up again!""

Kit smiled; she had been known to forget everything in order to reply to her fiancé. "Yes, Mother."

She ran in the most unladylike fashion up to her room, Kit plopped down on her bed, and tore open the letter, giving it much less regard or care then she had for her brother's letter, she was far more desperate to get to the contents.

_My Dearest Margaret Mildred,_

_I don't know why I felt the beginning of this letter had to be started on such formal terms. Perhaps I shall rephrase: my dearest Kit, how are you? I hope your family and friends are all well._

_I'm living, that's all I can assure you of right now. However, that does not stop the crunch of my heart whenever I wake, to realize that I have to go another day without you by my side. I cannot say I regret my choice to serve my country after Pearl Harbor was bombed, but I cannot say that it is an easy choice either._

_I cheer myself by remembering that when I return, we shall become man and wife. No day was happier than the day I proposed, and you accepted, when times are tough out here, I think back to that day - that moment and I picture your pretty smile. I loved you then and I love you even more so now, even though we are apart._

_We are apart now, but I promise you it will not be forever. _

_I love you._

_Take care,_

_Will_

Kit's smile was a watery one as she set the letter down on her bed. She gazed through the window for a moment, before screwing her eyes shut. Kit took a watery breath, and opened her eyes.

Will was surviving and so would she.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I've written a chapter. I promise there won't be as much time between chapters anymore. Please enjoy. =)**

After reading the letter from Will, Kit padded downstairs to eat the aforementioned dinner with her parents and aunt. She looked around the quiet hallways and felt a pang of emptiness fill her chest, it was so quiet around the house now since the boarders had moved and since Charlie had left for Europe…none of the liveliness that had existed only a few years ago remained… it was so… empty.

Entering the dining room, Kit sat herself between her Mother and Father, across from Aunt Millie. Her Father smiled as he reached across the table, closing the distance between his daughter and himself, squeezing her hand before bowing his head and uttering a prayer. It was a prayer Kit had heard many a time since her childhood, but the familiar words were soothing, nonetheless.

"Father, we thank you today for giving us the food on our table and blessing us the way you have. I thank you for each member of this family, those that are here with us and those who aren't. I ask that you be with Charlie as he fights over in Europe to protect our country. I ask that you be with Kit as she is in school. Please bless this food that it would be nourishment to our bodies Lord. In your son Jesus' holy precious name I pray. Amen."

The table echoed Mr. Kittredge's final word, before their hands came away from each other's, picking up their knives and forks. There were a few moments of precious and very still silence before Aunt Mille began to speak.

"Margaret, how are your studies commencing?"

Kit looked up, surprised at the sudden question and gulped down the bite she had in her mouth, the mashed potato burned her throat.

"Very well, thank you Aunt Mille." After a glance around the table, Kit elaborated. "I do find some subjects rather challenging, I will admit, but I have found refuge for that by simply devoting more time to study those subjects."

"I cannot believe my little daughter is already in college." Mr. Kittredge said, smiling fondly at his daughter. "I remember my college days very well… all those women!" His sparkling eyes had left Kit and now rested on Mrs. Kittredge as he spoke his last words.

"Now hush!" She said playfully, flushing.

"It won't be long until Margaret finds a nice gentleman to bring home to supper." Aunt Mille said, her gaze turning to Kit. "In fact, I don't think it will be long at all until I have little great-nieces and great-nephews running around demanding my attention!"

Mr. Kittredge choked on his water and sputtered a little. "I – uh – don't you think that it's a little too soon for Kit to begin to think about settling down?"

"Not at all," Aunt Mille smiled at Kit. "A properly brought up girl ought to be engaged at nineteen and married at twenty one and a Mother by twenty three, if you ask me."

Kit's Mother frowned. "This is a new age, Millie. Kit has her entire life spanning before her… times are changing, she doesn't have to worry about marrying… I do believe it is safe to believe that a woman can make her own these days."

"Nonsense, besides look how she's blushing – Margaret fancies a fellow, though it might be difficult to get her to tell us which one!"

Kit immediately dropped her eyes, studying the table with great intensity. At her aunt's words, Kit's mind had flown to Will, wonderful, perfect Will. Will with sandy blonde hair and dancing eyes, strong, amusing, brilliant Will.

"Kit?" Mr. Kittredge's voice was quizzical. "Do you have a young gentleman friend you haven't told us about?"

"Um…" Kit felt very much put on the spot. Although she had intended to tell her family about her and Will's engagement very soon, she had not yet found the words nor time to truly convey how overjoyed she was about it. She took a deep breath and met her Father's gaze. "As you know… Will and I were very close friends before he left for war and since he left we have been exchanging letters –"

"Oh yes," Aunt Millie interrupted. "He was a rather endearing and sweet young man. And with this war, I think it is highly appropriate that you now serve him as a pen pal and him you… a letter from you is sure to cheer him up in the midst of those dreary battle fields, you know, enlighten him with hope and inspiration. I am sure I speak for him when I say that he enjoys your correspondence with him immensely."

_Oh, Aunt Mille. _Kit thought, resisting the urge to smile throughout her aunt's statement. _I can assure you that Will __**does**__ enjoy getting my letters… more than you or Mother or Father would probably care to know, actually!_

Aloud, she said. "I'm sure he finds them most inspiring." And then, looking around the table, Kit realized that she could not put it off any longer. "Mother, Father, Aunt Mille… it cannot have escaped your attention that Will and mine's affections for each other had grown… and before Pearl Harbor was bombed and Will had to leave for war… Will… he… he asked me to marry him and I accepted."

"What on earth are you talking about, Kit?" Her Mother's brow furrowed. "If he truly intended to marry you, William would have asked your Father for his permission or at the very least his blessing before he asked you… and from what I know your Father has heard nothing of the sort from the young man?" Mrs. Kittredge's words turned into a question as she regarded her husband.

"No, your Mother is right. I have heard nothing about matrimony from William." Mr. Kittredge's eyes grew dark, the way they always did when he was growing angry.

"In December," Kit said, folding her hands in her lap and trying to ignore her parent's formal use of Will's full name. "Will asked me to marry him… to which I replied that I would, once I completed my studies. Had he had his way, we would have been wed before he left for war."

Her Mother regarded her daughter with cautious eyes. "Kit, you are just a child. You cannot be married yet!"

"I am not a child Mother, I've completed school and I am now taking the option to further my education. I have just told you that Will wished to marry me immediately, but I wished to broaden my horizons before settling down… and Will understands, especially after all we went through during the Depression." Kit said, picking her words carefully. "I love him, Mother… and I want to marry him. He is the one I want to spend my life with, I'm certain of it."

"Oh Kit," Her Mother's voice was despairing. "I really did think that you had more sense than that… I thought that you would think to live your life before settling down. You're too young to be married now."

Kit did not hear what her Mother said; all she heard was that her Mother was disagreeing with her marriage to Will. She looked at the three other adults in the room, tears stinging behind her eyelids.

"You don't wish me to be married? You want be to become an old maid?"

"Of course we want you to be married, Margaret… but do be sensible… he's hardly a suitable match for someone like you." Aunt Millie broke in. "I certainly don't think he's what's best for you and I'm entirely certain that your parents would agree.

Kit's eyes flared with anger. "You don't know what's best for me! You expect me to always come to you to help me make choices… but you all do not understand that I am a young woman! I am not some foolish girl in elementary school scuffing her shoes on the pavement! Well, I do think that Will is entirely suitable for me… and when he returns home I am intent on marrying him, regardless of your age old opinions!"

She rushed out of the room, leaving her elders staring after her in bewilderment.


End file.
